The Grass is Always Greener than a Field of Lilac
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Blaine fulfills #5 on Kurt's bucket list in a loving and tender and very Klaine-like way. Hope you like it!


**A/N: so I seem to have trouble writing klaine sex that is short and sweet. I feel like sex for them is very emotional and that I need to portray that emotion in words. I don't think it's too bad or rambly but prepare yourselves for a read. I went a little AU with this one and wrote blaine's attempt to cross off #5 on kurt's bucket list. My vague time line is probably the summer after kurt graduates high school so they are a little more experienced but still working things out. I also needed to write some boy loving after hearing my grandmother launch into a homophobic rant during Christmas dinner. This is my version of yelling back at her b/c I would have gotten in a lot of trouble if I had done that. I love hearing your thoughts so feel free to send them my way  
>happy holidays<br>Katie **

It was always silly. He never really took it seriously. It had just been a fun little vision, dream, fantasy to toy with while he was alone with his thoughts. He had lots of little worlds like this floating around in his head. He had one where his mom had never died and they would be curled up on the couch together, hot chocolate in hand, watching The Sound of Music like they so often had when he was younger. He had one where he was straight, a jock, just one of the boys, where him, Finn and Puck had been a force to be reckoned with. He had one where he was winning a Tony for originating a revolutionary role on that majestic platform that was a Broadway stage. He had one where his best friend fell in love with him and seamlessly became his first boyfriend, his first love. That last one had, by some incredible force somewhere, come true. He knew they would not all see the dawn of reality though, but that was fine because he had his Blaine now and there was something about that boy that made it seem like nothing else mattered. Blaine had a way of making reality exceed any of these silly little thoughts because Blaine worked tirelessly to ensure his happiness. The Warbler could never fulfill all the millions of dream worlds that his head had conjured up but it was never about the fulfillment of those particular events. Those were simply things that made him smile, lifted the weight on his heart, and as long as Blaine could keep that bright grin on his lips and a light giggle on his breath, than the Warbler was succeeding.

Blaine had come over that morning with coffee in hand and Kurt's eyes had immediately gone to the side of the disposable cup. Today the note scribbled in Blaine's messy scrawl had read _'For my adorable little prince. Let me make all your fairy tales come true.'_ It was never a surprise anymore that his coffee came with a term of endearment. The surprise had always lain in what it said, in how it still made Kurt's pale, porcelain skin flush. He would never get use to Blaine's compliments, the way he would go out of his way to do something just to see his bashful grin and the sparkle in his eyes. It was something so simple and yet it meant the world to Kurt because he had once given up on ever finding someone who would do those things for him. He had once given up on finding someone who would love him and who wouldn't be afraid of finding little ways of expressing that love so that he could never forget it. Every time he read the little note he felt the love behind the sharpie ink and it always made him fall in love the dorky, and yet incredibly sweet boy who penned the words even more.

"_Ready to go?"_

"_Yup. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"_

"_We're going to make all your fairy tales come true."_

"_All? Cause that's a pretty tall order."_

"_I'm glad, but I suppose I'll only be tackling one today."_

"_And which one would that be?"_

"_You'll see."_

Kurt hadn't really expected to get it out of him. Blaine had mentioned the surprise outing last night over the phone during their skin sloughing regime. He wouldn't tell him then so there wasn't really much of a chance the he would tell him now. All Kurt was told was to wear something comfortable that he wouldn't be too scared to get dirty. After a lot of deliberation he had settled on a gray, short sleeve button up and his favorite pair of jeans. Kurt's friends had found it odd that those were his favorite pair. They weren't painted on like his usual preference, they weren't embellished or dyed is some bright colour, in fact, they looked fairly plain. In truth, Kurt had never paid a particular fondness to them until a fateful night that past November. Maybe it was silly to like a pair of pants because they were the first ones to ever be peeled off by another person but he needed a little silly in his life, a little something to make him tingle and grin and giggle bashfully every time he pulled them up his legs at the memory of Blaine's nervous fingers pulling them down. Those pants had a simple way of just making his day a bit brighter. He wore them today though because they already looked a little worn and could probably hide a few specs of dirt if need be.

Not knowing what the day held in store was somewhat torturous. Kurt liked being in control, knowing what was happening, what he was going into, what to prepare for because he had always needed to prepare. He had always needed to either turn down the gay or toughen his skin or tense his muscles so that the slam into his metal locker wouldn't hurt as much. He knew he was safe with Blaine, he knew he didn't have to prepare for anything bad, he knew this secret date would bring joy because with Blaine there was never anything less, Kurt just wanted to know.

He didn't try and get it out of Blaine while they drove though. Blaine wanted it to be a surprise and he didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's fun by being annoying or seeming ungrateful for the gesture because he was grateful. He was very grateful. He was excited too. Anytime he got to spend alone with Blaine was exciting, even when they had just been friends. Today promised something even better than the quiet, seclusion, with the boy of his dreams though, simply because said boy had promised it.

Blaine put his ipod on for the ride but it wasn't their usual, upbeat, car ride music. They had made a playlist of those in the months before they had gotten together in order to make the hour and forty five minute drive that separated them seem less daunting. Blaine was playing one of his more relaxing playlists, one with gentle music accompanied by soft, serene voices. The peaceful music drifted a calm over the boys and with the help of the mundane countryside view and the steady hum of Blaine's car, Kurt's initial excitement relaxed and he floated off into a tranquil sleep.

Kurt awoke to a pair of plump lips pressed lightly to his, an overwhelming sent of peppermint and saw dust filling his being as he inhaled. He wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life, to the strong, yet gentle presence of the boy he loved, coaxing him out of his dreams slowly, and patiently, and lovingly. He pressed his own lips back only to feel Blaine's leave to travel along his jaw. Blaine's cheek brushed against his and it was then that Kurt really registered that Blaine hadn't shaved that morning. The scratch felt good, it made it all seem more erotic because it made Blaine seem like more of a man than a boy. Kurt knew if the day entailed more kissing that his skin would be all red and tender the next day but in moments like these he couldn't find the heart to care.

"_There's my sleeping beauty."_

"_I thought we agreed on no feminine pet names."_

"_Oh that one doesn't count because you were sleeping and you're beautiful so really it's more of an observation than a reference to a princess."_

"_You've thought this through."_

"_Maybe." _

"_I guess I can allow that one."_

"_Good. Now, time to get out cause we're here."_

For the first time since Kurt woke up, he pealed his eyes away from the golden pools before him and looked around at their location. He was met with a sea of green. They seemed to be pulled over on the side of some secluded back road. There was a farm house off in the distance on their left but between it and as far as he could see to their right was simply wild grass. Still slightly confused, Kurt took Blaine's offered hand, stepped out of the car, and followed Blaine curiously into the tall grassland.

It was one of the most breathtaking experiences of his life and yet it was probably one of the simplest. The blades reached up to his shoulders as they stretched high to meet the sun and danced across him as he and Blaine pushed past. The only sound he could hear was the grass rustling in the light breeze that tamed the scorching Ohio sun. To his left he could just make out the roof of the farm house and immediately in front of him was the most gorgeous boy that had ever graced the earth but other than that, the tall, lush, grass was all that flooded his vision. He couldn't even see the car anymore.

They walked on for quite some time, silent, entranced by the simple, innocent, wonder of nature. Kurt began to think that they might never stop or turn back, that Blaine's surprise was to run away from the cruelties of the world together. That had, in fact, been one of the little dream worlds in his head. Maybe this was the one Blaine was fulfilling.

When Blaine eventually did stop, it was rather abrupt and Kurt ended up walking right into him. The laughter and apologies broke the silence spell and Kurt had to question what they were doing out here.

"_Blaine? Why are we here?"_

"_Come lay down with me; we can cuddle and watch the clouds change shape." _

Blaine spread out the classic red and white checkered picnic blanket that he had been carrying in his back pack on the ground and toed off his shoes before lying down and opening his arms for Kurt to crawl in. Kurt could never resist being snuggled close to Blaine, feeling his boyfriend surround him, and he quickly accepted the invitation. He snaked his own arms around Blaine's torso, intertwined their legs, and placed a soft peck to his t-shirt clad, chest before turning his head to look up into the blue sky.

The stayed like that for a long time. They drifted in and out of playing games with the formations in the clouds, talking, and just lying in peace with each other. Kurt could feel Blaine tracing patterns on his back, touching and exploring and caressing. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's hands on him. He loved that physical display of his boyfriend's affection. The words and gestures always warmed his heart but the touch of Blaine's fingers had a way of warming his whole body. It had taken a while for him to become comfortable with the closeness; before Blaine the only time someone made contact him was when they were slamming him into his locker. The loving strokes were something he was familiar with now though, something he craved when he was alone at night, something that seemed to take over his body, his mind, his soul.

He quickly, and without hesitation, returned the gesture. He loved touching Blaine almost as much as he loved to be touched. He loved the way Blaine's muscles would flex and relax naturally beneath his hand. He loved the warmth that radiated from beneath Blaine's olive skin and into his being. He loved the way the dark hairs on Blaine's arms would stand, tall and proud, and goose bumps would appear as he ran his fingers in a feather like manner over the veins that lay there. Mostly, Kurt loved all this because he could feel the life in Blaine, could feel him respond to his presence and actions. He knew it was silly but sometimes it was nice to know that Blaine was really there and not some angel or some ghost but a real, flesh and bone, human being who liked Kurt's touch and craved it just as much as Kurt craved his.

The touches soon came with a purpose rather than a carelessness. There was soon a heaviness to them as some of the innocence behind them was lost to the tingle growing under their skin. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms so he could fulfill his lips need for touch. They found Blaine's quickly and after a sweet and soft peck, a sort of familiar greeting gesture, Kurt pressed back with a hunger that seemed to build from the touch of Blaine's fingers. They were no strangers to passionate kisses. It had again taken a while for the boys to feel comfortable expressing their love that way but they were well versed now. The rhythm came automatically for both, the give and take for dominance feeling natural. Kurt loved kissing Blaine like this. He loved to feel his boyfriend's perfect, pink, plump, lips caress his own as if they were the oxygen to his lungs. He loved the way his mind went fuzzy as Blaine's tongue played with his lips, coaxing them open so it could run along the backs of his teeth and tickle and tease at the roof of his mouth. Kurt knew Blaine did it because he liked it and all Blaine wanted to do was to make him happy. Kurt was always happy here because he was always able to lose himself in these kisses, forever thankful that he could trust Blaine to keep him safe and return him home again later. Later, much later, because everyone deserved the chance to let loose, break free from their minds, forget that they were in an open field during broad day light, and just give into the tingle coursing through their veins.

"_Blaine?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_Because it's gorgeous and peaceful out here, just a change from the Lima Bean…and, well, I couldn't find a dewy meadow of lilac but I thought this might create a similar atmosphere."_

"_You remember that?"_

"_Of course I do. It's not easy to forget when your baby penguin mentions fantasizing about having relations with Taylor Lautner. And I realize that I'm not him but you said you wrote it before you met me so I just assumed that he was a stand in."_

"_Blaine."_

"_We don't have to do anything KK. I know that you may not have been serious about it so I brought a deck of cards but I don't know, you blushed and got all adorably shy when you said it so I thought there might be some truth there and I don't know, sometimes I can be a little impulsive. Was this a bad idea?"_

"_N-no no it wasn't. It's really romantic and sweet and I, umm, I kinda, really w-want to."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok."_

Kurt leaned down to capture Blaine lips again. There was more passion now, more heat, more fire, because he didn't have to hold anything back now; they both knew their destination. Kurt felt Blaine's hands slip lower down his back, over the swell of his ass and into the back pockets of his jeans. He heard himself moan into his boyfriend's mouth as the hands in the pockets started to knead his tender flesh. Kurt had come to love when Blaine touched his ass. Even if it was a sweet little pat there was always an allusion to something else, something more intimate, something that only Blaine was allowed to experience. Kurt dragged his lips away from the other boy's and trailed them along his scruffy jaw line. He knew Blaine loved this, when he took control, when he teased the pulse point along his neck with his tongue. Kurt loved it to. He loved hearing the little sounds of pleasure, gasps, whimpers, groans, which Blaine was making just for him. He loved the way Blaine's hips bucked instinctively into his as he nipped that certain spot on his neck. It was amazing to watch how something as simple as the physical embodiment of his love could spark such a change in Blaine's demeanor. He would never tire of seeing Blaine lose his mind and come apart beneath him.

Blaine worked open the buttons on his grey button up and slid it from his shoulders. He felt Blaine explore his back and chest, letting his fingers and lips become reacquainted with his delicate, pale skin. Around his boyfriend's busy hands he felt the rays of the sun beating down on his bare skin, the light breeze supressing the burn and creating a soothing warmth. He felt the tall grass tickle across the newly exposed skin. He relished in the attention he was receiving. It was perfect. It was heavenly. It was like a dream.

Blaine rolled them over and trailed his guitar calloused hand down his chest. He slowed when he neared the waist band of Kurt's jeans but he didn't stop until Kurt felt the familiar sensation that was overwhelming pleasure at the much needed friction and at the same time an agonizing frustration at still being trapped within the confines of his jeans as Blaine cupped and rubbed him gently through the denim fabric. He rocked slowly into his boyfriend's hand wanting desperately to feel it once again on bare skin, on bare skin down there. Blaine seemed to sense this need growing within his groin and pressed a kiss to the button on his jeans before undoing it and the zipper. Kurt moaned as Blaine purposefully and slowly brushed his growing arousal while doing so.

Usually Kurt would be embarrassed by his vocalization of the pleasure coursing through his veins. They always made sure the house was empty so there was no chance of being heard; Kurt didn't think he would ever be able to look that person in the eye ever again. Even so though, Kurt was always hesitant. He had this irrational fear that the walls would capture the sound, hold on to it, taunt him with it, and then release it when they were no longer alone, exposing him to an unsuspecting family member. Out here though, in the middle of a field of wild grass, his moans and groans and whimpers and gasps would be carried away by the breeze. He didn't have to hold back out here. He could let the fresh air take away his inhibitions too, allowing him to truly give all of himself to Blaine.

Blaine's lips departed from his own and worked their way down. They stopped and played with his pink nipples, already erect and sensitive from the breeze dancing across them. They continued on, placing a sweet peck to each protruding rib and then pausing at his belly button to allow the boy's tongue to lap lightly at the little hollow. Blaine slid down further, following the light trailing of hair that led from his belly button, under the white waist band of his briefs, to the fuller patch of hair nestled neatly above his growing arousal. Kurt giggled softly as Blaine nuzzled against the bulge tenting its bright red confines and raised his hips willingly as Blaine slipped his strong hands around the denim and pulled gently.

Kurt lay comfortably, stretched out on his back as Blaine proceeded to remove his own clothes. He stared in awe as the bright sun highlighted every feature on Blaine's chest. Conflicting emotion rippled through him as the toned abs and pecks and shoulders elated and excited him while the scars from a knife on a night long ago filled him with rage and sorrow. It wasn't always this way. When they weren't being intimate, when Blaine was simply changing or swimming, the scars barely registered in his mind. It was only at times like these, where emotions were already running high because they were at their most vulnerable, did the pale, raised, mars affect him. Starring up at Blaine, his own embodiment of a Greek God, Kurt couldn't help but be overcome with pride for this boy. He had once been ashamed, scared of mutilation of his body and yet here, today, he shucked his blue polo without a second thought. He laid his demons bare to the heavens above readily simply because he now had the courage to do so.

Blaine rid himself of his own jeans before returning to Kurt. Kurt felt those lips fall back to his as the rest of their bodies aligned. They kissed and rocked and pressed and really, Kurt would have been content to reach his peak just by doing this. It wasn't that he didn't like Blaine being inside him, he loved it, it was an indescribable feeling of wonderment that he would never tire of. There was just something enticing about still being covered though. It was like they were sneaking around, no time for proper prep, no time or patients to fully undress, a need to remain at least partially concealed in case they were caught. Kurt used to hate this idea that being intimate with Blaine was some desperate, tabooed, unworthy desire but now, after being with Blaine several times where they were allowed to take their time and show their love tenderly and honestly, the idea was growing on him.

'_Another time,'_ he thought as Blaine's hand grasped his right hip firmly and softly asked him to roll over. Kurt complied after stealing one last tender kiss from those sweet lips. It saddened him a bit that that would be their last proper kiss. He didn't like being denied the familiar comfort that the press of his boyfriend's lips against his own provided or even the deep connection created when their eyes met. He had gotten over this though and maybe he wouldn't have if his confidence in his relationship with Blaine or even in the boy himself hadn't been as strong. Maybe if there was ever a question of Blaine's real intentions or feelings towards him in the back of his mind then he would have been wary of not being able to see him. There was never a question though; Blaine made sure of that and so the physical comfort provided by lying on his stomach won out over the emotional one.

Kurt felt those heavenly lips on his left shoulder blade, he felt them kiss and suck and tease at his skin, he felt the heavy, wet, press of that perfect tongue and he felt them move lower. After placing a quick peck to each cheek and coming to rest on his tail bone, Kurt felt those guitar calloused fingers take over curl under his waist band. He took a relaxed breath and lifted his hips so Blaine could slowly peal the final covering away.

He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. No matter how many times they did this, there would always be a moment of all consuming awe once clothes were finally shed. He could feel the sun on him too, on all of him, and the breeze. It sent a tingle through his spine because that simple sensation was new, new and exciting and yet there was a tranquil quality. Kurt had thought that maybe laying himself bare beneath the heavens, before a vibrant blue sky, may have made him self-conscious, may have enhanced the anxious feeling of exposure but it didn't. Kurt found that the blanket of warmth radiating from the sun covered him, made him feel safe and created a protective shield the way Blaine's body did when the Warbler laid on top of him.

Kurt nuzzled his own cheek into his arm where it was pillowed, letting out a content sigh, simply relaxed and truly happy. Blaine returned to him, fingers slick, and began to prepare him, easing the pain by peppering his spine with tender, loving kisses and rubbing his hand soothingly over his hip. Kurt thought he heard Blaine humming a soft tune but he couldn't make out the song for the breeze carried away the quiet sound just as it did his hushed moans. Blaine may have even been silent; he wasn't sure.

Kurt used to envy straight couples who could experience each other naturally, without the need of a chemical substance because their bodies were actually designed to connect in that way. He used to dread this part because it reminded him that even with all the love, with growing acceptance of society, at the end of the day there was still something wrong with them, with them wanting to be with each other. As with many other things though, over time and with the help of Blaine's patient and loving care he grew to love it. It became a part of their intimacy instead of just some mechanical task to be completed first. It became that way because Blaine knew how he felt about it and the Warbler made sure to ease the burdening thoughts, to make Kurt could feel his love throughout. And Kurt did feel it. He felt it in every soothing rub, distracting kiss, playful nuzzle, and soft, adoring, gaze. No matter how desperate for each other they got, Blaine always slowed down here to show him just how cherished and worshiped he was. Kurt felt sorry for straight couples now.

Blaine knew Kurt was ready when he began to rock back into his three fingers and Kurt felt the digits slide out. The unbearable empty feeling hit him immediately as his muscles began to clench around the cool air. He still found it amazing and slightly embarrassing that his body could so quickly switch from aching at the initial stretch and fullness to needing it like oxygen.

"_Ready my prince?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you Kurt, so, so much."_

"_I love you too Blaine."_

And then they were one. It was painful, it always was and Blaine stopped, as he always did, as soon as he was completely sheathed. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and once again he was saddened by their position because Blaine couldn't kiss them away. The Warbler kissed up and down his spin though, pressing his lips tenderly to each vertebrate on the way up and into each gap on the way down. He rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's side and along his hip. He whispered sweet nothings into the air which floated softly into Kurt's ear on the breeze.

"_You can – ah – you can move now."_

"_Ok. I love you KK."_

"_I love you too."_

Blaine's head fell to his back, between his shoulder blades as he felt the Warbler begin to rock. Kurt shifted his position so he could rock back onto Blaine more easily because once Blaine started it was addicting, all-encompassing and Kurt needed more. He needed more stretch, more slide, more pulse, more sweat and heat and grunts and groans and gasps. He always needed more right up until that perfect moment where Blaine's hand, which had snuck underneath him, would stroke just right and his arousal inside would hit that magical spot just right and then suddenly more was too much. Kurt's head tilted towards the clear sky and his back arched in an extraordinary bliss that could only be found this way, only with Blaine, when they were one.

As Kurt came down, shuddering safe within Blaine's arms he thought there could be no greater experience. He always thought this and he was always proven wrong seconds later when he felt his boyfriend find release deep within. Blaine's hips lost rhythm as they met his, his body began to shake, his low and strangled voice sang to the heavens and then the Warbler would collapse on top of him in a mixture of exhaustion, relief, and ecstasy.

They laid tangled in the field for hours simply enjoying the crystal blue sky, the warm summer sun, the fresh airy breeze, the sea of green grass, and mostly each other's naked form. It was such a change from their usual post coital paradise where the room was hot and stuffy, smelling distinctively of sweat and sex. It taunted them, reminded them, rushed them out of their perfectly dazed world and back into the one where parents would be home to check on them shortly. Out here though, the air was still fresh, innocent, harmless. No one would come looking for them. They didn't have to hide because they were already protected by the tall, green, sea of wild grass, in a field far greater than one of dewy lilac.


End file.
